


BADLANDS

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Multi, peasant!luke, prince!michael, royal guard!ashton, stable boy! calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arynia was a kingdom of great power  and success. With King Ryder the II as the ruler, they were almost unstoppable. Until the rebellion came.  There where bombs and the number of fatalities could have caused extinction , until the prince, Daryl Clifford, stopped all by killing the rebels leader, Gavin. Today King Daryl and his son, Prince Michael Clifford, the leader of all military defenses, ensure the safety of Arynia and all who live within it. </p><p>When Prince Michael's 18th birthday soon comes, he is assigned to find  the boy/ girl  he will share his life and kingdom with. Thats when he meets  Luke Irwin , a boy who can be mistakenly  identified as a maiden, the son of the towns bakers. </p><p>Tears are shed, and secrets are uncovered. </p><p>Welcome to the Badlands</p><p>All Rights Reserved © sublimalmukefuck (fairly-michael)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle

It was early in October when Michael started looking for his soul mate. He decided to go far first before he looked near. He went all over the world and found nothing, He started to think that maybe love wasn't for him; maybe all he could do is go out and plan some wars (which he didn't like at all). He was lurking around London when he was started to give up. He was touching everybody and still got no colors. He started to wonder if his soul mate actually existed.

He flew home, moping and being downright depressing. He looked at the castle he would almost call his, the big, grey, and depressing castle. He knew his father was home because all curtains were drawn back. He nodded to the guards as they bowed to him. He went into his room, taking in the surrounding.

Michael couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to spend his life coped up in the grey castle with no soul mate, ruling a kingdom he did not care about. Breaking free was all he could think about. He grabbed his shoes and went out, getting on his bike and roaming the city. He looked around the people he has known for years, but none of them his soul mate.

He knew where to start first. He had never gone to the 3 other cities. Well actually four other cities, but since he was a mere boy his father had already told him that the fourth city is extremely dangerous. They called the city, Badlands. It was a deserted place with mountain that could go on for miles and miles. It was said that King Daryl, his father, had banned all associates and accomplices that had helped Gavin. All rebels were banished to the city and were heavily guarded. Michael had always stayed away, thinking of all things that could happen to a royal like him.

Shaking away all thoughts, he comes to the farthest citadel, Faey. The city was mostly those of merchants and peasants, but most beautiful people were here. Michael roamed around the streets, his head covered with a hood, preventing himself by being noticed. The people were dancing and the music was joyous, celebrating the return of the soldiers he had trained himself. Everyone was dancing around a person Michael could not see. He brought himself closer as he saw the colors of the ribbons flowing in the wind.

There he was. There stood the beautiful boy that instantly captured the red heads attention. His sandy blonde hair cascaded to his masculine shoulders; his lean body was made by the angels above, his smile enough to revive the dead. He was dancing around, his laugh echoing through Michael's brain.

 _He was perfect_ , Michael thought. But that thought soon shriveled up as he saw the purple mark on his bicep, signifying he was taken. His eyes followed the boy as he left the circle, running up to a blonde boy with flowers on his head shaped like a crown, pulling him in to dance.

The other boy attractive but not like him. His blonde hair stuck to his forehead, and he had acne on his chin, his lanky body covered with pink clothes and knee-long skirts. What struck him most though was his eyes, blue ocean with hints of gold. He felt like he could get lost in his eyes, trapped forever in a world of blue. However, forever was cut short as the two left the circle and went into an alley.

Michael followed them from a distance, making multiple turns until the couple stops at a quaint house with a bakery connected to it _. So he must be a baker,_  he thought. He watched as the two quickly put aprons and hats on as a lady around her mid 40's comes out with a hot pad of bread.

"Quickly boys! The pan is hot!" She exclaims with a loud voice.

"Yes mother."

Michael makes his way to the bakery taking a pouch, full of gold. He scanned over the items, thinking of what Calum, the stable boy and a close friend of his, might have wanted. He looks at the various cakes and loaves and settles on a banana loaf. The blonde boy comes up to him with a smile on his face.

"How may I help you, sir?" he asks with a gentle voice.

"Just a banana loaf please." He says, keeping his head down.

"Hey Lu what ya got there?" Michael looked up seeing the voice was from him.

"Just a customer, Ash." Luke replies. Luke suits him, he thinks.

"Hi! I'm Ashton but everyone calls me Ash so yu can call me Ash? Are you from here cause I've never seen you around. Oh my Golly! Is that your horse? Oh he is so cute. I've always wanted a horse but I could never afford one. What's his name? Where'd you buy him? How's you-"

"Ash I think you're scaring the guy." Luke smirks.

"Oh I am so sorry, I did not mean for me to ramble that long." He blushes. Cutely, he might add.

"Its okay." Michael says, with a raspy chuckle.

"Hm, banana loaf. My soul mate always picks that when he comes around. He only comes once a month but that's okay, you know, because at least I get to see him. He works in the royal city so I know how hard it would be for him to travel back and forth."

"Oh.", Was the only thing that could come from his mouth. He was sort of hoping that it was a bruise instead of a mark. Suddenly a paper wrapped loaf was handed to him.

"That'd be 30 cents, sir." Michael placed the bag of gold coins on the counter before getting on his horse.

"Good luck to you two!" He said and bided them farewell. He hears a loud gasp as he rides away.

 _Maybe it just isn't meant to be_ , his mind speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi


	2. WARNINGS AND PROLOUGE

Arynia was a kingdom of great power and success. With King Ryder the II as the ruler, they were almost unstoppable. Until the rebellion came. There where bombs and the number of fatalities could have caused extinction , until the prince, Daryl Clifford, stopped all by killing the rebels leader, Gavin. Today King Daryl and his son, Prince Michael Clifford, the leader of all military defenses, ensure the safety of Arynia and all who live within it. 

 

 When Prince Michael's 18th birthday soon comes, he is assigned to find the boy/ girl he will share his life and kingdom with. That's when he meets Luke Irwin , a boy who can be mistakenly identified as a maiden, the son of the towns bakers. 

 Tears are shed, and secrets are uncovered.

 Welcome to the Badlands  

 

WARNINGS:

> violence

> swearing

> soulmate theories

> application of soulmate theories

> physical abuse

> death

> lots of death

> sex

> lots of fluff

 

A.N 

HI GUYS!

omfg im literally excited for this. this is based on queens (halsey) album, badlands. 

btw 

this is also a soulmate fic okay

when you touch your soulmate for the first time there will be colors marked on the skin.

the color marked is depending on the social class of your partner

red - aristocracy (royalty)

green - merchants (traders (like as in people that trade shit))

purple - clergy (lame people)

blue - peasants (poor people/slaves)

thanks for reading :)))

dan

 


End file.
